


Hidden Depths

by celestialteapot



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, implied abuse of stationary, short fic, spoilers for Unseen Academicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vetinari is not accustomed to being made to wait, especially by his personal secretary. Short and a bit silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Depths

Vetinari rang the bell and unusually, waited. He glanced up from his notes, frowned, rang the bell and again, waited. 

Sighing, he rose from his chair, strode purposefully across the Oblong Office and pushed opened a small door at the end.

"Drumknott, are you quite well? I had to ring for--" He promptly closed it again. 

_What a novel way to use a ring binder_. He mused as he walked back to his office.

Ten minutes later he glanced out of the window to see Miss Healstether climbing into a coach. He smiled at Drumknott as he entered the office looking as perfectly composed as ever, making a mental note _never_ to borrow a pencil again.*

 

*and to knock. There were some things best left unseen.

**Author's Note:**

> In 'Unseen Academicals', Lord Vetinari remarks to Lady Margolotta that Drumknott _"might change his life for the better should he meet a young woman who is willing to dress up as a manila envelope"_. Drumknott and Miss Healstether are not quite there yet, but she's certainly enjoying being shown his revolutionary designs for ringbinders ;)


End file.
